Buttercup
Buttercup is 6 Years Old relies on brute force to solve a problem. She loves to have fun and get wild, but she doesn't like to face punishment for the bad choices she makes. A green chick with tons of attitude! She always has a sassy comeback when someone ticks her off. She is voiced by E.G.Daily. She is sleeping in front of the bush. In The best of fire, she joins Bubbles and Blossom in the game show. Personality Tom-Boy But Buttercup is the one who usually starts an argument or fight. She loves to rough-house with her sisters, especially Bubbles by stealing or beating her up until Bubbles runs to the Professor or Blossom. She is very sassy and often has a sarcastic or rude comment to make before she beats the target into a bloody pulp. But Buttercup is selfish some of the time and very rough, often getting her into trouble. Such as the time she became addicted to money. She ended up almost beating up everyone in Townsville. She also torments Bubbles and argues with Blossom on a near daily basis. However, this streak has also made her practically fearless and possibly gives her an edge over her sisters, due to not holding back on the people they beat up. Insecurity and Softness It's revealed Buttercup gets all of her confidence from her blanket and without it, she's feels she is not a good fighter at all, and even shown she wasn't. At the end of the episode she learns to cope without it after its taken from her. Despite how rude she is, Buttercup honestly does love her sisters and will do anything to save them. Such as when she dove to save Blossom from the lasers Boogie Man began to shoot them with. She could only save Bubbles or Blossom and chose Blossom despite knowing Bubbles would have trouble. She also hugged them and apologized after saving them from the Gangreen Gang when she learned Ace was only using her. A girl Despite her tendencies, Buttercup was the first of the girls to develop a crush and over the course of series has gotten slightly girlier over time. She does not seem to enjoy playing with dolls and usually avoids "sissy toys", however she was seen playing with dolls quite a few times... Powerpuff Girl Professor Utonium accidentally created Buttercup and her sisters in his lab one day after trying to make the Perfect little girl. Her ingredient was Spice. Which may mean he wanted a little girl who could handle herself, but be sweet and also smart and pretty. Buttercups color looks to be a soft green, or lime-ivy green depending on the image. Buttercup was upset to discover that unlike her sisters. She has no special abilities. She can't make ice, nor can she emit sonic screams or speak many languages. But she did find out she can do something nobody else in Townsville can do: Roll their tongue. She claims to have been doing it all of her life and that she didn't notice nobody else could do it. Besides this, Buttercup seems to have small amounts of fire based elemental abilities; normally she can be seen punching her targets and making small green tornados. Appearance Buttercup is a small 6 year old girl who shares the same height and shape with her sisters. She has black hair with a single split in her bangs worn as a flip-like style. The rare times it falls down it is shown to be able shoulder length. Unlike Blossom and Bubbles, Buttercup is normally seen frowning or glaring with her arms crossed. She also tends to give over-confident smirks. Her eyes are green in color, as is her powerpuff dress and theme. She also wears white pantyhose and black maryjanes. As a baby she was shown to only have a small sweep of hair/bangs at the top of her head and was playing with a green rattle. During winter she wears a green long-sleeved coat like sweater with a scarf and a hat that covers her hair, normally. At the beach she wears a green bathing suit and, like Bubbles, has a pair of sunglasses, though they are rarely worn. PPGZ In the original PPGZ Buttercup is voiced by Machiko Kawana; in the English dub, she was voiced by Kelly Metzger. Kaoru Matsubara is a tough girl who is often confused to be a boy due to her attire. Her voice even sounds boyish. She has many fangirls and can normally be seen playing sports. Much like Buttercup, she had developed a crush on a guy in an episode, but unlike Buttercup, Kaoru changed herself for Him until learning He didn't have feelings for her the way she hoped. Much like Buttercup, Kaoru does care for Miyako and Momoko, and unlike Buttercup she does not harass them. All though at first she was not happy, Kaoru turned into "Powered Buttercup" and uses a big mallet. Other forms In one episode when the girls were shown as teenagers, Buttercup was shown to have become somewhat girly/a typical teenager who still wore boyish attire, but only vaguely. She has the same hairstyle but worn down with a flip, reminiscent of Blossom's normal hair style on the edge but at the same length as Bubbles during this time. She was shown to be weight conscious despite not looking fat in the least, and didn't seem to have any anger left in her. As shown when she stood right behind Blossom, who was talking about her behind her back to Bubbles. Buttercup wore a light green shirt with dark sleeves and a 7 on the front, Forest-green jeans with light cloth-belt and dark green tennis shoes with white stripes. Like Blossom and Bubbles, she became instantly smitten by the Rowdyruff Boys. In one episode where the girls tried to invent new heroes, Buttercup turned herself into Mange, inspired by a dark themed comic-like story. A hero covered in darkness, she could not go into sunlight and was represented only by a black wisp with her head outline visible, but only her eyes shown, glowing a bright green color. Her voice was raspier than usual. In another episode when the Professor imagined the girls as ordinary, nothing special girls (Also called, The run of the Mill Girls) Buttercup was renamed Betty and seemed to look the same as she does. But with slightly longer hair. In a comic where the girls are taken to an evil version of Townsville, Buttercup meets her other form named Brute. Who acted possible the most like her other form, being a wild girl who loved to have fun and often goofed off. Unlike Buttercup, Brute was often seen smirking or happy-ish. Her hair happens to resemble Kaoru's slightly and she wore a very "risque" outfit consisting of a black leather swimsuit like body suit with a giant green metal choker like belt, and matching wristbands. She also has green fishnet pantyhose and black point-toe shoes. In Fusiona Fall, Buttercup has two forms. Her normal PPG self, which consist of a green zipper up the front dress with normal short sleeves and a big black segment around the center and at the neck. She wore black fingerless gloves, and above the knee socks with a single green stripe around the top, and black sneakers. After losing her memory, Buttercup became "Belladonna". She spiked her hair with green highlights and wore a revealing black top with a short black jacket, green ruffled skirt with small white belt, ripped gray stockings and shoes with the same fingerless gloves. Quotes Trivia *''She is the only puff to speak one language. As Blossom knows Chinese and Bubbles knows every other language.'' *''Ironically, despite being the main puff in "Buttercrush". Buttercup only had one single line in the entire episode and that's near the end when she apologizes for nearly getting her sisters killed.'' *''Its been shown that Buttercup isn't good at Math and its most likely her least favorite school subject.'' *''When comparing the three sisters, Buttercup has the worst relationships. Due to arguing with Blossom consistantly and harassing Bubbles on a near-daily basis. '' *''Buttercup has always been the least changed between the three girls in different forms of media. '' *''Although she doesn't show it often, Buttercup seems to like the Crocodile/Alligator stuffed animal most.'' *''Much like how Bubbles and Dee Dee from Dexters Lab resemble one-another. Buttercup resembles Dee Dee's friend, Lee Lee, who originiated with Miss Keane hair but was eventually given Buttercup styled hair. Both girls theme colors are also green and they both exhibit tomboy traits'' *she likes balls Gallery Ms Meane.png Mojo.png Babies.png Win puppybots.png Meeting.png Perfume.png Selection.png Wipeout.png Main screen.png BoxArt.png Eyebeams.png The day is saved!.png Bubbles and Buttercup.png Buttercup FF.png Buttercup as Belladonna.png Category:Powers Category:Main Character Category:Powerpuff Category:Females Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Green